


The Way To A Mans Heart Is Through His Stomach

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora grants Riku the honor of tasting his food for the first time at Le Grand Bistrot in Twilight Town. Then Sora gets a taste of what Riku has to offer...Kinks: C*** Soaking. Feeding (Note: NOT force feeding or stuffing). Exhibitionism. No Penetration.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	The Way To A Mans Heart Is Through His Stomach

Sora and Riku sat together outside Le Grand Bistrot in Twilight Town.

The were three stainless steel domes covering three plates, hiding the three course meal that Riku had coming. Sora took the handle of one. "In honour of my teacher and puppeteer, the starter is..." he revealed the plate. "Ratatouille!"

"Puppeteer?"

Ignoring him, Sora took a scoop of the ratatouille with a fork. He was so excited that he wasn't sitting properly, squatting on his seat instead. As he reached out to feed Riku, he kneeled on the table. Riku hung onto the sides to save it from tilting over.

"Airplane!", Sora cooed. Riku opened up and Sora shoved the spoon so forcefully into his mouth he almost choked. After composing himself, he chewed and found himself impressed. Ratatouille was not the most tasty dish in the world, but this was the best version of it he'd tasted.

"Sora... this is pretty good."

Sora jumped on the table and cheered, stealing the whole restaurants attention.

Riku blushed. "Sora, you're gonna break the furniture..."

Sora climbed over onto Rikus lap, as if his behaviour hadn't been shameless enough. He fed Riku another spoonful and watched him enjoy it up close. Riku felt everyone's eyes on him, but Sora didn't seem to agknowledge anyone else even existed. He was stiff with embarrassment, but as he gulped down the rest of his starter, it sent a comforting warmth down his body, thawing him out. He moaned in pleasure and Sora dabbed his lip with a napkin. 

"Did you like it?", Sora asked.

"Send my compliments to the chef."

"...The chef is right here. Say the compliment."

Riku chuckled and said "Yes. I liked it Sora."

"Good. But prepare to be really impressed! Next on the menu is... Beef Bo...", he trailed off and looked at the palm of his hand, which appeared to have pen scribbled on it. "Bou... Bour... Digimon..."

"...What?", Riku asked before he took Soras hand and read it. "Bourguignon. Beef Bourguignon."

"Beef... Digimon... with a side of mashed potatoes!"

Sora made the reveal and if not for Sora weighing him down, Riku would have fell off his seat in surprise. It looked amazing and the aroma was so heavenly he felt like he was floating.

"You really made this?"

Sora looked a little offended. "What? You don't believe me? I mean sure, Ratatouille guided me, but I still made it. I'm the reason this place is five stars!"

"Ratatouille is a talented little thing. You're a talented little thing."

Sora blushed and gazed at him for a while. 

"You gonna let me eat or what?", Riku eventually asked. Sora snapped out of it and began feeding him. Rikus eyes rolled. He moaned and sunk in to his seat. Sora asked if he enjoyed it, but Riku was rendered speechless. To speak would be to stop eating, and he never wanted to stop eating. He could only moan and nod.

As Riku was fed, he forgot about the witnesses and the world as well. The food was lovingly made and Riku could feel that. He could feel Soras love for him and it was warm, nourishing and wholesome. It was the same thing he felt whenever Sora smiled at him, amplified. 

Sora smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. He'd never been so proud. He fed him the last bite and gave him a cuddle. He rubbed Rikus tummy as they patiently waited for his food to settle. 

As Riku was feeling loved through his stomach, Sora was feeling loved through his skin. 

Sora could feel how hot Riku had gotten. His body heat was radiating from his abs. He twirled his happy trail around his finger. 

Rikus heart beat and deep breaths were comforting in a very primal way. He let Rikus body guide him and his own heart matched his pace. Sora shuddered against him despite the warmth. 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Sora.", they heard. Sora peaked and saw Olette and Pence. 

He saw Hayner too, but while his friends had stopped, he continued heading towards the neighbouring outdoor cinema. "You're gonna miss the movie, Lovebirds. Remember, the thing that people came hear to watch, not your PDA."

"Are you not dating Kairi, Sora?", Olette asked. 

Sora blushed. "Um, he's not my boyfriend... guys, this is Riku."

Hearing that finally peaked Hayners interest and he turned to them. "Riku?", he echoed. 

"Hey Riku", Pence greeted. "Sora, we actually met Riku, after you went ghost. We hung out on the beach together."

"Yeah", Hayner scowled as he rejoined his friends. He crossed his arms and gave Riku an accusatory look. "That was before Roxas told us what a jerk you were."

"Well, we got him back", Pence quickly said to diffuse the situation. "And Sora is part of Roxas, and Sora likes Riku."

"Alot, apparently", Olette said, still surprised. 

"So he can't be all bad, right?", asked Pence. Knowing Hayner was not the forgiving type, he didn't let him answer the question. Instead, he grabbed his friends by the elbows and dragged them towards the theatre. "Come on guys, before the popcorn sells out!"

"Hurry up, or you'll miss the movie guys!", Olette called out to the magical boys, and then they left.

"Movie?", Riku asked. "Are we watching a movie?"

"Um...", Sora mumbled as he considered getting off Rikus lap. He supposed this was a bit much for two people who were supposed to be friends, even if they were best friends. He decided to switch back to his own seat. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to gather his composure, the embarrassing conversation making him a bit flustered. "Um, we can catch a movie if you want."

"Alright. Don't see why not. We better get dessert going then."

"Alright...", Sora mumbled solemnly. But he made no move, just sulked. Riku shifted uncomfortably and revealed the dessert himself.

It was a fruit tart. The fruit was a rainbow of colours that glistened like jewels in the eternal light of the sun that never quite set. 

"Whoa...", Riku gasped. "That's one hell of a fruit tart... or how do they say it in french?"

When no response arrived, Riku looked at Sora. He was still upset and looking down, lost in his thoughts. Riku was the protective type, but he wasn't the nurturing type, so he got flustered. He tried to think of what Sora would do if he was in his position. 

Riku dragged his chair around the table and sat beside his best friend. He cut a slice of the tart and offered a slice to him. With it forced into his line of sight, Sora finally snapped out of it and noticed what was happening. He looked at Riku in surprise. 

After a moment, he timidly opened his mouth and took a bite. He lightly blushed. "Tarte aux fruits...", he mumbled. 

"Do you like it?", Riku asked. Sora shyly nodded. 

Riku took a bite and gave Soras shoulder a supportive squeeze. "You deserve every star", he agreed.

From afar, they heard a crowd react to, what they presumed, was the movie opening. "You still in the mood for a movie?", Riku asked. "Or do you want to go home?"

"Uh... I'll watch a movie with you."

Riku gave him a smile. "Then let's get this to go."

They shimmied through the seats, whispering their apologies as they found a free spot. They sat together, a decent distance away from anyone else, including the twilight trio. It granted them semi privacy, as the space was dimmed to allow the projecter to work its magic. 

Riku didn't know what to expect, but he hadn't expected a cartoon featuring the king. It was in black and white, and everyone was very... bouncy. He sat awestruck until he felt Sora lean against his shoulder. 

Riku felt nervous and stiff. He truly wished he was better at showing affection than he was. Sora must have sensed that, because he wrapped Rikus arm around him.

Sora slid further down Rikus body until he was nestling into his lap. Rikus thighs were large and firm. He felt so supported and safe. Sora longed to rest on them forever.

When he snuggled in comfort, he felt something prodding the back of his head. He shifted uncomfortably and, thinking it was a belt or a gummiphone, grabbed it and tried to move it out the way. It wasn't until he heard Riku flinch in discomfort that Sora sat up. He felt around Rikus lap in the darkness and Riku took him by the wrists. 

"What is it?", Sora asked

"It's nothing!", Riku whispered urgently. 

"Ssh!", they heard.

Sora settled for resting against Rikus side again. He was not, however, paying attention to the movie. He was gazing longingly at Rikus lap, wanting to rest there again. He rubbed Rikus stomach while gazing into the darkness below. As he rolled a finger around Rikus belly button, he saw something in Rikus pants twitch. Sora immediately grabbed it and Riku winced, once again being shushed by a stranger. 

Sora wouldn't allow himself to be swatted away. "What is it?", he hissed again. 

Riku was sweating bullets. "Its my... manhood", he admitted. "Please let it go."

"But I saw it move", Sora insisted. "Tell the truth." 

Riku was rendered speechless.

Sora started undoing Rikus belt and pulling down his zipper. "Have you got Ratatouille with you?", he pondered aloud. "Was he listening in on your thoughts of the food?"

He shoved his hand down his pants and grabbed the creature Riku had been hiding from him... and... it was thick... it was big... it was long... and it was hard. And when Sora released it from the confines of Rikus underwear, he saw Riku had been telling the truth after all. It was veiled in shadow but Sora could just about see what it was. He looked Riku in the eye and they were both in shock. 

"Is... this because of the movie?", asked Sora. 

"No."

Riku tried to tuck himself back in, but Sora kept a tight grip on him. "I-it's fine", stuttered Sora. "I don't mind. I still wanna lay on your lap."

"O-Okay", Riku conceded, trying to tuck himself in again. "Let me get rid of thi-"

Sora laid down on Rikus lap again. He put Rikus cock in his mouth. Riku shuddered at the wet warmth. Sora wasn't sucking hard, he wasn't bobbing his head. There was nothing dramatic about it at all. He was just suckling on it, like a pacifier, as he peacefully watched the movie.

"What are you doing?", Riku hissed.

"Does it feel good?", Sora asked.

Riku looked around at the silhouettes of the audience, but no one seemed to have noticed anything. Everyone was watching the movie, including Sora. So Riku took a deep breath and nodded. "But..."

"I wanna lay here, so I don't mind doing this."

"You don't need to. I'll just head to a bathroom and-"

"I don't want you to leave", Sora insisted. Without allowing any further argument, Sora took him back in his mouth. He laid down and brought his attention back to the movie.

Riku shuddered. Sora was so sweet looking and was doing it so casually, that it crossed Rikus mind that maybe it wasn't so lewd afterall. Sora was so innocent that how could anything he did be anything but innocent? He suckled on him like he was a little one being nursed.

Riku composed himself and started watching the movie again, giving Soras shoulder a squeeze.

Sora passively enjoyed the feeling of his friend in his mouth. It filled his mouth nicely and he swooned at the light pulses of the veins against his tongue. His aroma of Rikus pubic hair was heavy and masculine. His body was so comfortable despite the muscles.

Sora began to feel rather sedated. His focus on the projection started to blur, then he just accepted the inevitable and closed his eyes. 

He idly played with the foreskin with his tongue. He slid it it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, rather lazily. Drool pooled out the side of his mouth and his tongue made wet squelches noises. It was so visceral and intimate. He swooned again. It sent vibrations through Rikus cock and Riku bit back a moan.

Sora felt himself drifting off, so he forced his heavy eyes open again, watching the movie through his long lashes. He popped the cock out of his mouth to ask a question about what he missed.

Riku told him that he'd missed about fifteen minutes but he didn't give a briefing of what he'd missed. Instead, he stuffed his yearning cock back into his friends mouth.

As Sora rolled his tongue against the slit, he could taste the flavour of Rikus precum. He swallowed it, and accidently sucked Riku further into his mouth. He realised that Rikus cock was so slick with saliva, it hadn't triggered his gag reflex. So out of curiosity, he carried on swallowing on him. He felt the head of Rikus cock press against the back of his throat. He buried his nose in Rikus pubic hair. It smelled so good, and it wasn't coarse either. It was soft and sweaty.

He gasped for air when he finally pulled Riku out his mouth. He closed his eyes and sniffed it. Despite the sample of cum he'd tasted earlier, his cock only smelled of Soras saliva. He made an effort to smell more, pulling down the foreskin and sniffing underneath it, but alas it was the same. When he sniffed Rikus mound though, there was the scent Sora had been searching for. He nuzzled his nose into it and took a deep breath. Rikus smell enveloped him, stealing him away from anything else. Sora wondered if the taste lived up to the aroma, and he slowly licked it. He could taste the sweat that had beaded on the hairs. He dragged his tongue up his happy trail and tasted his belly button. Riku tasted better than any recipe he'd ever made. 

He took Rikus cock into his mouth and relaxed on his lap again. He fiddled with his ear lobe and swooned happily. Nursing on Riku was so relaxing. Alas, just as Sora was dosing off, he got woken up by Riku tugging at his penis by the base. Sora started to sit up in confusion, but Riku gently pressed his head back down. Sora stopped suckling and was just holding the cock in his mouth. Riku was holding him firmly by the back of his neck. 

The body that Sora had found so stable suddenly started shaking. The next thing Sora knew, his mouth was flooded with cum. It was very hot, and very salty. He coughed, as it was very goopy and clogging up his throat. He tried to pull away, but the intensity of Rikus orgasm had made his grip impossible to escape. 

Sora swallowed it all as fast as he could, but he still coughed. His mouth too full to spit any out, some cum spat out his nose instead.

Sora sunk his face down to the hilt again, letting him avoid the challenge of trying to swallow it all, and letting the cum rush down his throat. The flow seemed to go on forever and Sora felt the heat of it rush down his insides, warming him from within. 

Finally, Riku gave a few desperate thrusts, assuring he'd drained himself dry. Sora felt his throat, wondering if he'd be able to feel Rikus pulse instead of his own. He wasn't mad at Riku desperately wanting to fill him up - he had felt the same passion at the restaurant. To fill someone up with your passion was very fulfiling.

Soras head was finally let up. It made a wet popping sound and Riku tucked himself away. Sora noticed the credits were rolling.

Riku did his belt up just in time - the string lights brightened up. Everyone could see now.

Some people headed out to grab some more snacks before the next showing, some stayed put and some headed home. Some were yawning, some were wide awake. Sora wondered, in a town where it was never night nor day, how people decided when to sleep and when not to.

Riku wiped the sweat off his brow. Sora laid sleepily against his shoulder and yawned. "Let's head home. I'm beat. And my jaw is aching."

Riku was blushing and looking around to see if anyone had witnessed what they had done for an hour. "Yeah, let's go."

Sora handed him the box of the tart he'd made. "You need to finish what I made you, okay Riku?"

Riku hastily grabbed a napkin that was inside the box and wiped Soras face clean with it. 

"Oh, you guys made it", they heard Olette say. Now the crowd had thinned and the lights were brighter, the trio had been able to spot them.

"Y-Yeah", Riku said. 

"Are you gonna stay for another one?", asked Pence. "We can sit with you this time... popcorns on you."

"Actually, I were just gonna head home."

Olette peaked around Riku. "What about you, Sor-?"

"But popcorns still on us", Riku quickly said, giving Pence a handful of munny. 

Hayner snatched it out Pences hand. "No skin off our nose then. Take care." 

"Hey!", Pence called out as he and Olette chased after him. "You know I'm the one thats pick the flavours of popcorn!"

"Screw popcorn. Feels like there's enough for dinner in here. Or maybe even train tickets..."

The two boys sighed in relief as they left hand in hand, the taste of eachothers love lingering on their taste buds.

**The End**


End file.
